Keeping Her is the Difficult Part
by Kitty O
Summary: Taking Camelot was the easy part. Keeping her is the difficult part. Drabble series from POV of the antagonists' about having Camelot, season 3 & 4 timeframe and spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: HELLO! Well, this idea just popped into my head. Since I have two chapter stories that could use updating, do I have time to be starting another story? No, no I don't. I don't care. _

_Here's the idea for this one: it's basically a bunch of drabbles from the villain's POV about Camelot when it's taken over. They will include times in season 3 (Morgana and Morgause) and season 4 (Morgana, Agravaine, and perhaps even Helios), so spoilers. Tell me what you think in a review, please and thank you! _

_This seemed like a good one to start with! _

"_**Taking Camelot was the easy part." ~Morgana Pendragon/le Faye, 4.12 **_

**Keeping Her is the Difficult Part**

* * *

><p>The throne was like a magical thread attached right to the center of Camelot— the city itself, filled with vitality and energy. Morgana noted this the first time she sat there.<p>

And when Morgana sat in it, she fancied Camelot knew and resented her. It recoiled. It would not accept her for queen. It would not let her remain on it. It rejected her.

She did not like that. Angry, she determined to make it accept her, no matter what it took. It would obey her. _Be hers._

Despite her resolve, she did not remain queen long.

Camelot ousted her.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So I decided I like this idea and will continue drabbling on._

* * *

><p><strong>Will it Never End? <strong>

Agravaine had always thought that the honest way to kill someone was quickly. Even Uther—he'd had no desire to drag that out. The way he figured it, if you had to kill someone for some purpose, that was one thing. But he didn't think it should be done slowly.

Morgana was a different creature entirely. She could be _vindictive_. He understood that. And he understood that she needed that information.

But as he stood outside the throne room, listening to Sir Elyan's screams shake the castle, feeling nauseated, he just wished that she didn't have to _enjoy_ this so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Proud**

They'd worked so hard and so long.

They'd cheated and played fair and tried and tried and tried, all the time inching their way towards the throne. And then they'd gotten it.

Morgana was new, of course, but she would learn soon the correct way to do things, and then, once she was settled, she would have all the power her sister wanted for her.

Morgause beamed, but only to herself. She'd never say it straight out, and there was no reason to say it to anyone else, but for what it was worth, she was proud of her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Today it Really Hit Me **

It took a long time for it to hit her.

It wasn't until everything had gone crashing down around her and she was on the run, injured, that it occurred to her. Now she was by herself, with no one and nothing, like she'd never really been before. Why? Because now Agravaine was dead.

The man who cared for her, her only friend, her faithful slave—was dead.

And that's what hit her: she should miss him. But she didn't.

She was fine on her own; she couldn't care less that he was gone. So she forgot him and continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sing For His Supper**

She hadn't relaxed in about a year. She'd been wound up and plotting, never sleeping without one eye open. But now she had Camelot in her hands, and she was queen yet again.

Agravaine told her that she needed to be careful. That she couldn't relax.

Agravaine was a loyal friend, but he was old, stuffy. She was young, and energetic, and she had to enjoy her life a bit.

Thinking this over, she stood from her throne and threw a smile at her men. "Come," she said. "We're going to go hire Sir Gwaine for a bit of entertainment."


	6. Chapter 6

**His Appetite Betrays Him**

Helios stalked down the hall, hand clenching his sword. He wasn't expecting an attack, but one could never be too safe. He found his grip loosened slightly, though, as a servant girl with bright eyes sashayed past, not even giving him a second look.

He stared after her until she turned the corner, and considered going after her, but Morgana had asked for him.

He grunted unhappily and continued.

Morgana had not made good on her promises, he thought to himself.

And he wondered how he could have accomplished just what he was trying for and still not be happy.

_A/N: I don't like this one. Partly because I don't know Helios well enough to write him. I think I shall do two more and be done. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Queen of Hearts**

Agravaine didn't want to die, naturally. No, if he got his choice, he'd continue to breathe as long as he could. He'd get a chance to eat again, to stretch his muscles, to look on Morgana's beautiful face… The chance to help her secure the throne.

But people rarely got want they wanted all the time. If he had to die, he thought as he flew through the air, then this wasn't as bad way to go.

He'd die still trying to outfox the enemy, standing up and aware—and most importantly of all, he'd die doing his queen's bidding.


	8. Chapter 8

**Turning Her Back**

Morgana put her elbows against the stone wall and looked out over the city, sighing to herself as she watched the sun sink down.

"Morgana?" a voice beside her interrupted. "What is it?"

She thought about pretending she did not hear him. That he was not there. She just wanted to look at Camelot. It was beautiful, the city. A beautiful place to live—and to rule. It had been so long since she noticed it—not since…

"Morgana? Did you not wish to speak to me?"

The moment was ruined. Morgana sighed and turned her back on it all.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
